


Dessert Before Dinner

by BoneDaddy



Series: Commission Fics [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Commission work, Cunnilingus, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Tentacles, Valve Oral (Transformers), mild tentacle play actually, neb has tentacle head and its cute, not my character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneDaddy/pseuds/BoneDaddy
Summary: This was a commission by the lovely Newt (sweet-talkin-gladiator). Nebulous is their intellectual property and also a fabulous character!
Relationships: Tarn (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: Commission Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899364
Kudos: 2





	Dessert Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet-talkin-gladiator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweet-talkin-gladiator).



Tarn rather enjoyed the company of the latest acquaintance he’d made. Nebulous was… magnificent, intriguing, beautiful. Over the past few months, their relationship had deepened and he invited them to stay on his ship for an extended period. They had eagerly accepted of course, as Tarn knew they would.

He set out eatery on the table in their shared quarters, humming a soft tone. The sound of a washrack running in the background muffled it. Once he was satisfied with the presentation of the table, he turned to the in suite washrack. He entered, listening to Neb for a moment. He hummed a little and slipped into the stall with them, it was more than large enough to accommodate them both comfortably. He moved behind them, his large servos resting on their hips lightly. 

Nebulous smiled and reached their arms up to wrap around his neck pressing back into him. “Mmh helloooo handsome~” They purred as he leaned down and nipped their neck. They let out a pleased sigh and tilted their helm a little. After a few moments of him ravaging their neck, they turned around and pressed their whole armorless frame against him. He smirked down, the gesture tugging at his scarred lip plating.

“How about a little dessert before dinner?” He purred.

“Ooh~ you naughty mech~! I thought you were a stickler for rules hm?” They licked over their lips a little.

“Mmh, normally I am, but something about you just brings out the  _ worst _ in me.” he started to nip down their neck and chest. Nebulous arched a little, a pleased sigh leaving them, one set of slender servo’s stroked over his helm while the other set stroked over his treads. He placed little nips and suckles on their abdomen, his glossa trailing over the protomesh then moved to their valve, settling on his knees. Neb gasped and shivered softly, spreading their legs as he lapped over their anterior node. 

“Mmh ooh~ yesss…” They hissed out, canting their hips a little to give him better access. He hummed and suckled on the little glowing pierced node. They panted softly and squirmed, a soft smile forming at the corners of their lips as their helm tilted back. Tarn’s brilliant red optics stayed fixed upon their face, chuckling softly and pulling back with a soft pop. He pulled them closer, coaxing their legs to straddle his helm. Their size difference made it so they could still comfortably stand while riding his face. They steadied themselves and moaned out as his glossa started to lap up between their folds, covering his face in purple slick. He moaned against their valve, his glossa darting in and out of the soft mesh while his nasal ridge pressed right against their node. “Mmnh God you’re so good at that.” They ran their primary servos down and over their own neck, caressing the soft protoflesh.   
  
Tarn continued his ministrations, alternating between sucks and licks over the quickly slickening folds. They arched, grinding against his mouth. He slid up just a little and flicked his glossa over the piercing through their node. “Ahha~ mmh ahh Tarn~” They squirmed again, thick thighs trembling around his helm. He pressed kisses to their node, chuckling softly. His optics closed and his glossa returned to their valve opening, flicking in and out steadily. Little gasps and pants of pleasure left their intake as Tarn’s hands moved to steady their twitching hips, preventing any more stimulation than he was allowing. “Oooh, ah t-tease.” They stroke over his helm crest with their secondary hands while the primary pair stroked down over their breasts.

Tarn continued fucking his glossa into their valve, swallowing down any fluids that drip into his mouth with a pleased moan. Neb looked down, magenta optics meeting red ones for a moment as a wicked grin graced their lips. One of their tendrils moved between Tarn’s legs and stroked over his closed spike panel, making him moan softly. His servos moved and gripped their aft, pulling their hips closer to him and he started eating them out with a renewed fervor. The tendril fell away and Neb let out a sharp cry of pleasure. “Oh! Oh Tarn… I.. I’m gonna…” Their words were cut off as their body spasmed. A gush of purple fluids filled Tarn’s mouth as they rode his face, smearing the bright purple all over his lips and chin. He flicked his glossa over their node again and they jerked with a gasp, using their tendrils to lift themselves off his mouth a little.   
  
“Mmh, how was that for dessert darling?” Tarn purred and licked his lips before the spray of cleansing solvent washed the fluids away. Neb panted softly and steadied themselves on the tendrils, not trusting their leg struts to support them after such a thorough overload.

“Everything I could have imagined and more. I just hope you didn’t ruin your appetite.” They let out a shaky little chuckle.

“Oh no, never.” He grinned up at them and stood, snaking one arm around their waist and leaned down to kiss them passionately. Neb returned the kiss, their long glossa slipped between Tarn’s lip plates to taste themselves. Before they could get more worked up, Tarn pulled back from the kiss and bumped the controls for the spray of the cleanser off.

“Should I even bother with my armor?” Neb smirked at him as they stepped out of the stall together. He shook his helm as they dry themselves off. Neb chuckled and shook their helm lightly.

Dinner was wonderful, Tarn went into detail about the DJD’s last hunt, to which Nebulous listened with enthrallment.

“Kaon was able to capture most of the execution on video if you’d care to watch it some time.” He hummed as they finished with dinner. Nebulous shuddered with excitement.

“Ooh I’d love to darling.” they grinned up at him as he stood and cleared the table. Once he’d taken care of the silverware and plates, he returned to Neb, humming lightly. They’d positioned themselves atop the table, primary hands behind them to support them while their other pair rested on their spread knees. Revealing such a lovely valve for Tarn to ravage. His engine gave a low rev of appreciation as he closed in on them.

“So eager already aren’t we Nebby my dear?” he purred, swiping a digit through their already slickened folds.

“What can I say,  _ something about you brings out the  _ worst _ in me. _ ” They grinned and rolled their hips a little bit. Tarn made another little hum and grabbed their hips, pulling them flush against his closed panel with a powerful rev.

“Mmnh, as much as I’d love to frag you right through this table…” He breathed out, slipping one servo behind their back to support them. “My berth is  _ much _ more comfortable.” He purred and quite easily picked them up with their powerful thighs around his waist. He brought them over to the plush, chamois covered berth, laying them down and hovering just over them. They wrapped both sets of arms around him and pulled him in close, the tank didn’t need much coaxing to lean down and kiss over their neck with a rumbling purr. They arched up into his frame, squirming under him. They shifted their hips to rub their swollen node over his panel, moaning out.   
  
“Patience my dear,” he purred and shifted to sit up slightly. He dragged his digits through their slickened folds and careful prodded two digits into their valve, starting with slow, shallow strokes. The motion pulled little breathy moans from the other.

“Mmn please Tarn…” They squirmed when he started to pump them in deeper. The tank chuckled and hummed lightly. He pulled his digits back, slickened with purple and moved it to their mouth to be cleaned. Neb eagerly wrapped their impossibly long glossa around the digits and started to lick them clean, tugging them into their mouth to give a long sultry suck. Tarn’s spike quickly pressurized after his panel snapped back and he rutted the underside of his length along their slick folds. The piercings dragged and tugged at the soft mesh, rubbing over their anterior node. Neb moaned out again and tried to cant their hips to force more of the other inside. 

“Ah ah!” Tarn tutted, and it took every inch of his willpower to stop himself from just hilting his spike into their valve now. “Patience I said.” He huffed and continued to slowly, languidly rub his spike over them still. They panted softly and arched, at least able to roll their hips to meet his thrusts. Tarn chuckled. “There’s a good little pet.” he purred then reached between them and slid over his spike with a few shallow rubs then lined up with their slick valve.

He pushed in and moaned out along with Neb’s. They wrapped their legs around his waist and  _ pull _ him in deeper, revelling in the lovely stretch and stimulation from his spike and piercings respectfully. “Ahh yes.. Yes…” They chant softly and shudder. One of Tarn’s servo’s pulls them in for a passionate kiss as he starts up at a slow pace. He shifted ever so slightly with each slow, deep thrust, his spike and piercings light up nearly every node in Neb’s valve. “Nngh, if you.. Haa, don’t frag me properly… I’ll take matters into my own servos.” they stuttered out. Tarn chuckled softly but didn’t heed their warning.

Foolishly.

Neb let out a little frustrated growl and their tendrils moved with impressive speed, wrapping around his treads and pushing him with such strength, knocking him on his back. Neb followed, never letting the spike leave their valve. They used a pair of thick tendrils to keep him pinned by the shoulders while they started to bounce on his spike. Tarn gasped and placed his hands on their hips to slow them down a little to no avail. Another set of tendrils move and wrap around his wrists, pinning them down above his helm.

“You take too long.” They growled with a smirk and leaned down, giving him a kiss before rocking back on his spike. He panted softly but was cut off by the kiss. He arched and kissed back desperately. Nebulous chuckled softly and pulled back, keeping the tendrils around his wrists but the other set around his treads slithered away to rest behind them as they started up a hard, fast pace. “And judging by how your spike throbs in me, something tells me you like- AH” Tarn thrust up into them just once and chuckled softly. “Ass.”

Tarn purred up at them and let them resume control, to which they gladly did. They started bouncing, gyrating, bouncing, alternating between each with each thrust. They panted and moaned each time the thick spike hit a particularly sensitive node. “Yes.. yes there!” They gasped and rolled their hips down harder, chasing their second overload of the night. Tarn wasn’t all that far behind.

Nebulous slammed their hips down once more before a powerful overload wracked their frame. A purple fluid dripped from around Tarn’s spike as the other rippled around him. He shouted out in pleasure and arched, transfluid spurt from his spike in hot, thick ropes, deep into their valve. He shuddered as they kept rolling their hips through his overload.

A post overload haze fell over the room and Neb released his servos, he was quick to wrap them around the other and pull them down to cuddle against him. He purred pleasantly. Neb smiled lightly and relaxed against him, their servo’s resting against his chassis.

“We should have dessert before and after dinner much more often.” They chuckled softly. 

“Mmmh, I agree.” Tarn nodded lightly and kissed their forehead lightly. “But for now, let’s get a bit of recharge.” The tank suggested with a yawn.

“Mmh that sounds nice.” Nebulous settled against his chassis, falling into a light recharge with the spike still buried in them.


End file.
